My Gift from Heaven
by Sakura.NightHeart
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a fallen angel heiress living a typical teen's life, there she meets Sasuke. The Fallen Angel Corp are planning to take her away from Sasuke. Will he allow them? Or will he let her go? R&R SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyys! I felt like writing a fanfic about SasuSaku this time, this is my first SasuSaku fanfic so don't flame me pls! I need your opinions about this so I can improve just for you guys! Anyways pls enjoy this fanfic!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

A cold snowy night…

_Knock _

He stirred in his sleep…

_Knock_

He groaned and walked towards his door situated downstairs…

_Knock_

He opened the door, revealing a girl with unusual pink hair and pure emerald orbs. She was clad in simple blue strapless dress with a dark blue ribbon around her waist and also had a denim jacket. She had a white beret on her head and wore white fluffy boots.

His parents told him earlier that day that a girl who is a daughter of some friends of theirs would be coming over later on at night. The reason for this was because her parents have died a few weeks ago and needs someone to look after her.

Of course Mikoto was the one who invited her to stay at the Uchiha's mansion. Sasuke opened the door inviting her in. She muttered a soft thank you before walking into the mansion.

When she entered the house, Mikoto ran up to her and gave her a motherly hug. Fugaku walked in the room following his cheerful wife. Mikoto told the pink haired girl that she would treat her as if she was her own daughter.

The female Uchiha took the girl's hand and pulled her up the grand staircase towards her room. Mikoto told her to place her things on the couch in the corner of the room, "Sakura-chan, if you are feeling tired now you can go ahead and sleep." Mikoto told the pinkette. Sakura just nodded and thanked her hostess for letting her staying at their household.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Sasuke walked into the kitchen where his mother was drinking milk tea and his father reading the morning paper with a cup of coffee. He walked over to his refrigerator, opened it and grabbed a tomato from a shelf. He made his way towards a seat on the large table in the dining room and sat down.

A few minutes later, Itachi made his way down the grand staircase and walked into the dining room and took a seat opposite to Sasuke's. "Ohayou Otou-san, Okaa-san, otouto." Itachi greeted while waiting patiently for his breakfast that was currently brought over by a maid of the household.

Sasuke sat in his seat drinking a cup of apple and cranberry juice. He heard soft footsteps coming down the staircase behind him. He knew exactly who it was.

She was still wearing her nightgown. She rubbed her eyes sleepily "Ohayou minna-san…" and took a seat next to Sasuke. He nodded in acknowledgment as well as Fugaku, Itachi muttered a soft good morning while Mikoto happily cheered "Ohayou Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke finally got his answer to his one of his questions.

**Flashback**

_When the pinkette had entered her room, a curious teen was watching her. 'What's her name?' he wandered while entering his bedroom which was next to the emerald eyed girl._

_He lied in his bed and closed his eyes. Questions were running through his mind. _

'_What's her name?'_

'_She's so beautiful, it's hard to believe that she is just a typical teenage girl'_

'_I wander if pink is her natural hair colour…?'_

'_Why does she make me so…'_

_Blackness had taken over before he had the chance to finish of that last thought._

**End of flashback**

_What was I going to ask again…? _thought Sasuke while taking another bite from his tomato. He glanced at the petite girl beside him. She looks like an angel who came from heaven just for him. She had the most interesting hair colour he has ever seen. It's not everyday you see a girl with the most unnatural looking hair.

That brings him to his second question 'Is that her natural hair colour?' He was really curious as to why her hair was such a peculiar colour. "Is your hair naturally pink Haruno-san?" Sasuke asked suddenly to the eating girl.

She paused her motions and turned to him "First, call me Sakura please and second, yeah it is my natural hair colour, quite unusual in my terms and unique in others." She replied playing with strands of her hair before going back to her breakfast.

_Interesting girl…_Sasuke thought finishing off his tomato.

Sakura stood up and walked away from the dining table as one of the maids came to collect her dishes. She walked into her bedroom and looked through her walk-in closet. She was going out to meet Ino and some friends today at a café. She chose denim blue skinny jeans, a cute tee under a colourful cardigan, stripy scarf and a grey beret with dark grey boots.

When she arrived at the café, she was surprised to see Sasuke there as well along with a blonde guy with whisker marks on his face and some other guys too. She spotted Ino and the girls at a nearby table and went over to join them.

What she wasn't aware of was 2 men in black suits, watching her every move…one of them flipped open their mobile and quickly dialled a number in, once the other person on the other line picked up, he whispered in a low smooth voice, "We have found the Guardian Angels' heiress sir, what do you want us to do about her…?"

The mysterious person on the other line smirked "Good…watch her every move…make sure she isn't out of your sight for even a second…if she goes missing from your sight…there will be severe consequences…" he threatened in a harsh voice.

The man on near the café nodded and replied in a confident tone "Yes sir! She won't be out of our sight sir!" The harsh sounding man just gave a satisfied scoff "Good…" he answered evilly…

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter people! I hope you like it sooooo far! I would like to give credit to my friend who helped me with choice of plots, some parts of this story and the title. Don't forget to leave a review too, I wanna hear your opinions on this so far so yeahh!!!**

_**Sakura Nightheart**_


	2. Chapter 2

**YOSH! Here's another chapter for you guys!!! Thank you to those who was bothered to review! Oh and thank you to the people who added my story as their fav/alerts, I really appreciate it! But I do have a question to ask you guys "You sure I don't need to improve in my writing?" SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! aniiwaiis THANK YOUU AND ENJOY! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura sat between Ino and Hinata but there were empty chairs between every girl, she caught Sasuke and some other guys walking into the café _what is he doing here? _Sakura asked quickly caught onto her stare and smiled "That's Uchiha Sasuke, do you know him? Oh and there is our boyfriends!" she squealed as she saw her Sai make his way towards her. Sakura looked back at her "Yeah, apparently I'm staying at his place since my parents passed away…" Sakura answered slowly, still thinking about why he was hanging with a bunch of guys at a café?

Ino's mouth dropped slightly, not believing what she just heard and ignored her man who was currently making his way towards her "You're…STAYING AT THE UCHIHA SASUKE'S PLACE!?" she shouted, making everyone on their table look at her. Tenten, a girl with her brown hair in 2 buns glared at Ino "Shut your trap! You are starting a scene!" Ino just stared and ignored Tenten and turned her attention back to Sakura.

"Did you get to see him naked!? Are you guys sharing a room!? What does his bedroom look like!? Tell me **everything**!" Ino blabbed to Sakura. The pink haired girl just sweat-dropped at her friend's typical behaviour. "No, no, I don't know and no." Sakura simply replied sipping her hot chocolate.

Ino's smile turned into a frown and slumped back into her chair. Sakura ignored her blonde best friend's grumbles and went to talk to the others. Sakura realised that Sasuke and his group were at her table. She gave him a questioning look, he just looked in reply at his blonde friend with whisker marks sat next to Hinata.

Sakura remembered that everyone but her had a boyfriend but she didn't know they were friends with Sasuke. _No wander there were twice as many chairs when I came_ she thought. Sasuke took a seat next to her and relaxed into his seat.

She watched her friends communicate with their boyfriends in a way. Ino was drawing random patterns on Sai's chest and moving her finger lower…slowly, she turned away and saw Tenten innocently sitting on Neji's lap but she knew they were doing something…perverted, she thought Temari and Shikamaru looked cute because Shikamaru had his head on her shoulder sleeping and Temari was stroking his ponytail which was always spiky at the top and lastly she looked at Naruto and Hinata, they just always cuddle together, Hinata is too innocent to do anything further than kissing, that includes no making out.

She envied her friends, she was the only single lady there. But then she remembered Sasuke, _I wander if he has a girlfriend_…Sakura thought to herself. She turned to Sasuke who was staring at his untouched latte. "Ne, Sasuke-san do you have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked out of pure curiosity.

Sasuke looked at Sakura "No I don't." he replied bluntly. Sakura was a little taken back by his blunt response because she was expecting a good looking guy like him to have a girlfriend already. _At least I'm not alone…_Sakura thought to herself.

After staying at the café for two hours of chatting and doing their own things, the girls wanted to go to the shops and buy some new clothing for winter. They walked into so many stores and bought heaps of clothing for the season so practically they were **packed**. Ino knew that making Sakura hang around the group was a good idea because Sakura had locked herself up in her house ever since her parents passed away and whenever she got out, she was as pale as snow, her emerald orbs that always shined with happiness had dull with sadness and sorrow, her bright pink hair has dimmed to a sick pink that never had suited her and never will.

_I'm so happy that I came up with this idea…_Ino smiled to herself. She looked at Sakura who was laughing at something Naruto said. "She has her brightness back Sai…" Ino whispered to her boyfriend who was playing with her hair. "Hmm…I agree with you there Ino." Sai responded. "Sai! Don't hog Ino all to yourself!" Sakura called to Sai. She ran towards the whispering couple and saw her best friend's soft smile on her face "What did I miss?" Sakura cheerfully asked Ino. "Nothing special Saks."

* * *

**Near the stores**

"Sir, the heiress is currently at a clothing store with that blonde friend of hers along with the raven haired girl, the brunette and the dirty blonde girl. It also looks like she has male companions in her party too…" the man with tanny orange hair informed the man on the other line who was plotting a plan.

"Right, take note of everything she does daily. At the end of every week, report back to me. Failure will not be accepted and everything is vital! Do you understand?" he demanded. "Yes Sir! My partner and I will not fail you sir!" he reassured his leader.

"Let's call it a day guys…" Hinata yawned. "Yeah…Neji-kun and me have training to do…" Tenten stated a little excited. Sakura sweat dropped but she knew Tenten loves training with Neji. "Well then, see you guys soon!" Sakura called and walked off.

Sakura stopped and look around. No one was around so she closed her eyes and an image of the Uchihas' mansion came into her mind... she breathed the word _teleport_ The next second she was at their front door. Sasuke saw Sakura standing at the front of his house. _How did she get home before I did!? _Sasuke confusingly asked himself.

He rushed in and looked around for the pink haired blossom. He found her in her room looking at the stuff she had bought just a few hours back. She saw Sasuke in her full length mirror, "Do you need anything Sasuke-san?" Sakura smiled innocently at him. _She looks so cute…hold on! I didn't come here to check her out! _Sasuke mentally scolded himself. "How did you get home before me? Because I left earlier than you and the café and shopping district is quite far from here." Sasuke stared at the beautiful teen before him.

She giggled, he was confused "I ran back here, I felt like running and it was easy even with the shopping bags." she grinned and spun back towards her next piece of clothing. "Hn." was his only answer and walked back to his bedroom.

* * *

**There is chapter 2! I was going to post a writer's block note but I kept typing whatever came into mind. So I hope you guys like the chapter! Im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay! But this will be a slow progressing story! Once I get a satisfying amount of reviews, I'll post chapter 3 up! **

**Wish: 10+ Reviews**

_**Sakura Nightheart**_


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAHHHH! Screw that Author's note! Imma upload just for you guys! cos like i know for SURE that im gonna forget to continue this chapter so i finished it and then uploaded and then here! There will be a little 'behind the scene' at the end so yeahh! Hellos ppls :D Im so happy abt your reviews! Thank you for them! :D Thanks for the alerts too! I appreciate everyone who has done that! Oh I just need to tell you guys that there is time skip to half a year and Sasuke will be OOC in the story too starting with this chapter :D. Now enough chit chat and onto the chapter! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was an early Sunday morning, Mikoto was out with some of her friends, Fugaku was at work and Itachi was at the local library studying with some mates. A certain pinkette was snooping around the Uchiha's mansion looking for a certain chicken butt haired raven. She left his room to last because she wanted to look around his room since she hasn't been in his room yet after staying at his place for nearly 6 months.

She checked the kitchen, lounge room, training grounds and several other places in the estate. She pouted angrily, "Where is Sasuke-kun!?" she whispered angrily to herself. She stopped in front of his room, she opened the door slightly so she could look inside. It look similar to her room but his bed covers were dark blue and same with the other furniture in his room.

She heard water splashing nearby, Sakura knew that if Sasuke was having a shower that means she can look around his room. She decided on what she wanted to look at first, the young pinkette walked into his large walk in closet. She looked at his clothing, some were very formal and some were very casual but she noticed that he had less clothing than she did. _No wander it looks emptier than mine…_Sakura mentally took note.

She saw that he also had an accessories area, but it only had a couple pairs of sunglasses, hats, colognes, wrist bands and a few necklaces. Sakura picked up a Ralph Lauren 'Polo Black' and its smell was too strong for her to handle though she already knew it was only for formal events. She spotted a Calvin Klein Summer 2009 bottle, she sprayed some onto one of her wrists and rub them together, it was so alluring to her.

Sakura walked out and sat on his bed. The softness of the blankets made her feel sleepy. She became alerted when she heard the water stop running, she quickly stood up but by the time she was halfway towards the door. The bathroom door revealed a shirtless Sasuke who only wore his boxers and a towel around his neck. He glared at her, the next minute he had her pinned onto his bed. "What are you doing in my room…?" he questioned darkly.

Sakura was terrified by Sasuke's act but she was blushing at their current position. He held her hands at the sides of her head and one of her legs was between his. Sasuke grew impatient and glared harder at her, "Well…I was thinking…if we could go shopping together…?" Sakura said nervously. Sasuke released his glare but didn't let go of her wrists. "You just went shopping 2 weeks ago Sakura…" he said in a tired tone. "Well, you know new season means new fashion and new fashion means new styles." Sakura grinned innocently at him.

Sasuke sighed "Fine…" and stood up to take his black polo shirt lying on his couch near the window. "Besides, you need more clothes." Sakura added. Sasuke paused in a mid-step "You…went through my closet too…?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Sakura nervously laughed and poked her tongue out "Well, I did some looking around and I HAD to see your closet!" and with that she ran out of his room.

Sasuke's eye began to twitch "SAKURA!" he shouted and ran after her. He arrived at the corridor but found Sakura nowhere in sight. _Fine…if she wants to play hide and seek, so be it…_he smirked evilly to himself. "Fine! We'll go shopping!" he called out into the empty house. Sasuke heard Sakura's bedroom door creak open. "Really?" Sakura asked excitingly, "Aa…" Sasuke replied while walking towards her. Sakura opened her door and found herself being carried by none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself.

He dropped her onto her bed and started to tickle and poke her. When he was satisfied with her punishment he gave her a smirk. "Get ready, I'm driving." he called back to her while entering his bedroom.

When the duo finally entered the shopping district, Sakura headed straight for one of her favourite stores _Elegance is Perfect_, it had the latest spring fashion. Sakura stopped at the entrance of the store and turned to Sasuke who was slowly making his way towards the shop. "Come on Sasuke-kun! You can tell me what outfits look good on me and which don't!" she smiled like a little kid.

Sakura had been trying clothing after clothing after clothing and Sasuke just sat there waiting for her to come out. She finally came out in a red sleeveless red shirt that had a zipper than ran from the middle of the collar all the way down to the left corner of the shirt and a beige skirt that had slits at each side and black tight shorts underneath. She also wore knee high boots with black gloves.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "I think that would look good if we went hiking or camping." he said in a bored tone. Sakura was happy with his response "Well I will buy this just in case we do go hiking one day." she opened the curtains but paused. "Sasuke-kun, why don't you go and pick an outfit for me because you look like you're dying of boredom there. We'll go to some men stores after this one yeah?"

"Hn," was his only answer as he walked off to find Sakura something to try on. He looked through racks of clothing but never found one he liked. He spotted a dark blue dress with cherry blossom branches coming from the left corner of the dress and stopping at the right side on the waist. There were cherry blossom flowers and petals all over the lower part of the dress. He thought it would go well with Sakura because she has pale skin and dark shades always suit her.

He walked back "Sakura, here." he handed her the dress. Sakura eyed the dress and smiled. Minutes later, she appeared in front of Sasuke. He was stunned, the dress matched her perfectly. It hugged her in the right places, her skin glowed and the flowers on the dress went well with her name too. "Beautiful…" Sasuke complimented amazed. "Really? I like it too Sasuke-kun! Maybe if we go to the shoe store next we can find a pair of shoes that will go with this dress too!" She put her hands together.

She walked back into the changing room and changed back into her clothes. Sasuke stared at his cell phone where he had secretly taken a picture of Sakura. He decided to use that picture of her as his wallpaper. "I'm done Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called as she held the clothing she has chosen to buy.

When they walked to the counter, Sakura was going to take out her credit card but Sasuke had beaten her to it. "Mou, Sasuke-kun I will pay for it myself!" Sakura insisted. "I'll pay for everything today whether you like it or not." Sasuke persisted. The lady at the counter looked to be in her late 20s "That's some handsome boyfriend you've got there." she complimented. Sakura blushed a deep red "H-h-he isn't my b-b-boyfriend!" she stuttered to the lady. "Oh, my mistake, sorry dear." the lady apologized to Sakura. "That's fine!" Sakura said still with red blush that adorned her cheeks.

Sasuke had heard the mistake and had a tint of pink that lingered on his cheeks but Sakura did not notice it. "Let's go to a men store next?" Sakura asked awkwardly and started to walk to an inviting male clothing store. When they arrived to one, they walked in and Sakura started to look through the piles and racks of male clothing. "Sasuke-kun! You go and look at what you want. I'll just look for an outfit or two that I'd like you to try on yeah?" she asked innocently. "Hn," Sasuke said as he walked around.

For her first choice, Sakura chose a midnight blue tee that had red and white splash marks, a black vest with dark blue jeans. She walked over to Sasuke who was still looking for something he would like to try on. "Sasuke-kun, try these for me?" Sakura asked with pleading eyes. "Aa…" Sasuke sighed and walked into a changing room. Sakura waited outside on one of the couches the store owners had provided.

Sasuke came out and Sakura couldn't take her eyes off him. _He looks so handsome…_Sakura blushed at her thought, "It looks really good on you Sasuke-kun." Sakura praised. "I'll go and pick outfit number 2!" she said enthusiastically and walked off to find her second choice.

She discovered a green checkered top with sleeves that rolled up to the elbows and black jeans. Sakura walked back to Sasuke's changing room. "Sasuke-kun! Here, try these!" she called to Sasuke who was changing behind the crimson door. "Hn." he opened the door, Sakura flushed at the sight. He was shirtless and only wore his baggy jeans. He took the clothes she had chosen and closed the door. Sakura took a seat near Sasuke's private room.

Sasuke later on appeared out. Sakura was breathless, he looked like the most sexiest man on earth. She subconsciously walked towards him looking him in the eyes and stood on her tip toes. Sasuke was surprised by her act. The Haruno Sakura is kissing him! Smirking in the kiss, he kissed her back with passion and longing.

* * *

**And CUT! Great work people!**

**Sakura: NIGHTHEART! YOU MADE US DO WHAT!?**

**Sakura N: I did nothing at all Haruno *smiles***

**Sasuke: Are you saying you didn't like that kiss at all Sakura…*looks hurt***

**Sakura N: Yeahh Haruno! You got kissed by the ONE and ONLY UCHIHA SASUKE! ONE OF THE SEXIEST MEN IN THE WORLD!**

**Sakura: You go kiss him then!**

**Sakura N: Alright, if you say so *walks up to Sasuke and slowly leans into his face***

**Sakura: *gapping***

**Sasuke: *smirk***

**Sakura N: *kisses Sasuke on the cheek***

**Sakura: I DIDN'T MEAN YOU LITERALLY DO IT!**

**Sakura N: Bleh…you told me to so I did like a good girl *smiles innocently***

**Sasuke: *pats Nightheart on the head* good girl**

**Sakura: humph…**

**Sasuke: *smirks and grabs Sakura by the waist and takes her away***

**Sakura N: WOO! GO SASUKE! GO WOO HARUNO! *laughs***

**Sakura: HEY! NIGHTHEART! SHUT YOUR F***** TRAP!**

**Sakura N: That is all my darling readers *grins* HEY SASUKE! CAN YOU DEAL WITH HARUNO'S MOUTH PLEASE!?**

**Sasuke: Sure thing…*smirks evilly***

**Sakura: Oh my gosh…I'm in trouble…**

**Sakura N: DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!**

**Sakura N starts to sing a song abt Sakura H and Sasuke. *Sasuke woos Sakura, Sakura fluffs Sasuke then POPS goes little ones!***


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY!! Here is Chapter 4, I am UBERLY and UTTERLY sorry for the BIGGEST delay in my whole entire life! But I am a delayed person *frowns* but yeahh! I hope this chapter is satisfying to you guys!! And BIGGEST BIGGEST THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW! I MEAN LIKE OMG! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! *grins***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**

The couple walked out of the stores, Sakura had a red hue that adorned her cheeks while Sasuke just smirked. He walked closer to her, and took her hand in his. Sakura slightly jumps at the sudden contact. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to go home now?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasuke stared at her and replied with his usual "Hn…" Sakura turned around and saw 2 men in black suits following them. She gasped; Sasuke looked at her and followed her gaze. "What's wrong Sakura?" he asked. Her eyes were wide and she pulled his arm and walked fast towards Sasuke's car. "What!? Sakura! What's going on!?" Sasuke shouted the question at her. Sakura kept looking forward and their speed walking turned into a run. "I got no time to explain! Just get away from those 2 men!" Sakura shouted back when she saw Sasuke's car come into view, "Sasuke! Open your car immediately and start the engine as soon as you get in!"

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice as he unlocked his car and ran into the driver's seat; Sakura was already in the front passenger seat when he got in, _how did she get in so quickly? She was a couple of meters behind me when I got in, _He thought quizzically while he turned the engine on. When the car was started he sped off onto the main road back to the Uchiha estate. "Sakura, who were those men…?" he asked carefully so he didn't scare her or pressures her into answering.

"They are the dogs of the boss who runs FAC or Fallen Angel Corps. They kidnap angels who fell from heaven or been exiled from their place in heaven. Sad really but that's what they do." Sakura explained to Sasuke who was trying to process the information that she just provided to him while concentrating on the road which wasn't too hard for him. "Why are they chasing you? Wait, you are a fallen angel? Does that mean you're dead?" Sasuke kind of blurted the question out.

Sakura giggled "Yes I am but I didn't die, I was born into an angel clan meaning I had no life in this world and I was suppose to have no connections with it til I got my full powers." But Sasuke didn't ask anymore questions, he waited til they got back to the house and discussed it.

**With the FAC men**

"I'm sorry Sir, we lost her after the boy sped off. We can not break into their estate as it is heavily guarded 24hrs, just to kidnap the girl," the orange head reported. He flinched when he hurt a fist colliding with something solid on the other line, "That brat…okay that is absolutely fine, we'll find a way, report back to the headquarters…we have plans to revise…" the man laughed darkly.

**Back at the Uchiha mansion**

It was still early in the afternoon. Sasuke decided to go and grab his favourite snack and go out to train on the training grounds. He was still curious about Sakura, he just recently discovered that she is a fallen angel; he had questions running through his mind but decided to train it off.

Sakura was in her room, lying on her bed. Her shopping bags near her forest green couch. She was tired from all the drama that occurred that morning. She walked down into the kitchen to see if she could find anything to snack on. _**Ding Dong…**_ the door bell ran through the empty mansion.

Sakura heard one of the maids rush to the door then she heard her mumbling and stuttering. She thought she would head to the longue room which meant passing the door, which also meant that she could see who was at the door. As she walked past the door, she had a glance of two red heads, they looked too familiar to her and she walked back a couple of steps.

There stood her twin brothers, Sasori and Gaara, two red headed twins. Sasori had dusty red eyes and Gaara had pale green eyes like Sakura's and had a tattoo on the left side of his head which meant 'love'. "Do I know you two?" Sakura questioned with a playful smirk on her face, Gaara was the only one who replied, "Yes you do young lady perhaps I should refresh your memory." He walks towards Sakura and give her what they call a 'panda hug' because it was what they called Gaara when they were little. Sasori joins the fun, "Maybe a little more should be helpful," and starts tickling her.

The maid stood by the door, smiling to herself, the scene in front of her was so touching. Sasuke walks through the opened door and stared at the siblings playing. He was jealous, _just who are those guys…touching my not my, definitely not, just Sakura. _

Mikoto was happily watching them fool around and sensed a jealous aura being released from her youngest son. Itachi walks in the door and spots the newcomers, "My, we have guests?" the question was being directed to his mother who was too interested in Sakura's brothers to reply back. "Yes…" Sasuke mumbles to his brother, who only smirked in return as he too felt the jealousy floating around his little brother.

**A few minutes later…**

Sasori and Gaara had a reason to visiting their dear little sister. She took them into her room so they could have some privacy; Sasori sat on her bed while Gaara walked to her window and sat on the window sill.

"Sakura, I guess you know why we're here." Sasori asked the joyful pinkette. Sakura looked at him and replied in a soft tone, "Yeah, I know, we ran into them today at the mall." Gaara rose a brow, "We?" Sakura simply nodded, "Sasuke and I were shopping at the mall today."

The twins sighed; they have been doing some research on the boy, back up in their clan chambers. They knew Sakura was in good hands but they couldn't help but worry about her.

"Okays, but we were just worried about you Sakura, mother and father were having a spasm about if you were okay or not. So they sent us here to check up on you." Gaara explained the situation their parents were in since Sakura fell.

Sakura smiled and jumped onto Sasori's back, "So how long are you staying for?" she looked at Gaara for an answer. The green eyed boy looked out the window to see the sun setting, "We have to get going Cherry, the sun is setting and we have a lot to do back at home. We're sorry Cherry." He apologized.

Sakura smiled sadly at her brothers. "It's fine, just tell mother and father that I'm perfectly fine and I miss them both." Gaara nodded and stood up, Sasori followed him to the door. As they walked down the stairs, a nearby maid quickly ran to the door but Sakura motioned her to stop and return to her duty.

Sakura returned to her bedroom after her brothers' departure, it was sad for her to see her siblings go so soon but she was happy that they came to visit her. She heard a knock on her door, "Come in!" she shouted out to the person behind it. Sasuke walked in and saw her lying on the edge of her bed looking so vulnerable.

Her eyes were staring up to the ceiling which gave him the advantage. He quietly made his way towards her and climbed on top of her. Sakura was in such a daze she didn't realise that he was staring right at her, much less above her. She was a bit surprised when she noticed him. "Sasuke-kun, do you need anything?" she stared innocently at him with her emerald orbs glistening. Sasuke took his time to stare at her features. "You know the kiss we shared today? Well I never got to tell you how much I loved it and how much I wanted more…but all I wanted you to know is…"

* * *

**Okays…I am leaving a cliff hanger there because I really want some reviews **** ahahaha yes I know I'm slack but I really want some reviews. I'm oh so deeply and truly sorry for not updating in more than 6 months. But I just want to let you readers know that this will be my last major story as I take too long to update and I'm really busy to update plus lazy sometimes but yeah. So if I do have a story up, it's an oneshot. So thank youu for reading :D**

**But I reassure you that this story is not going to be abandoned **** or given away as I don't like giving my own plots to others to be taken credit for so yeah **

_**Sakura Nightheart**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okays here is chapter 5! Okays, I've been taking my time with this chapter but good thing I just started my holidays! :D so lets hope I get a lot of writing done, I'm sorry for the big delay but no one has been reviewing lately and im getting less motivated to do this but I shall hopefully get this story done before I have my big year exams which isn't til like 3 months xD well I hope you haven't forgotten to story line and ENJOYYY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

Innocent emerald orbs stared deep into his onyx ones, "You wanted to tell me what Sasuke-kun?" she asked while blinking her eyes. There was a long pause before the raven head snapped out of his gaze, he was captured by her beauty and pureness that he didn't realise that her angelic voice questioned him.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're so beautiful and that…" he drifted off once again, he was too embarrassed to confess to her. "And that what Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was truly confused, just what exactly is he trying to say…? "Never mind." He got off and headed back into his room.

"Mou…" the heiress grumbled and crawled under her blankets and slept. She was exhausted from the drama today and telling someone her secret. Sasuke sighed as he flunked himself onto his bed; he put his arm on his forehead while staring up at his ceiling. "Sakura…an angel… that answers all my questions…" he muttered, he needed to have a shower to relax all of his tensed muscles.

The next week went by like a flash; the usual was done here and there. Sasuke and Sakura were on awkward terms, more Sasuke than Sakura; she felt as if nothing has changed. She was excited as a matter of fact as she was heading back to school after their long break. The angelic heiress rather preferred to be at school than lie on her bed and think about what to do which always resulted in having no ideas.

Sakura wanted to go shopping for new clothes to wear back to school, _must drag Sasuke-kun along…_ she thought, the pink headed girl danced her way gracefully to Sasuke's door, she knocked twice before walking in. There she spotted the raven hair lad, taking an afternoon nap, simply to relieve himself of his issues. Sakura quietly crept up to the sleeping boy, and stared at his peaceful face.

_He looks so calm…and cute too _she quietly giggled to herself, _though…he looked troubled even in his sleep…I wonder what's bothering him… _Sakura silently pondered and continued to stare at Sasuke's face, knowing that she won't have many chances to catch him in this state. The pinkette silently walked her way back to her room and decided to leave Sasuke to rest and go shopping herself.

**At the mall**

Sakura was yet again staring at a dress she dearly wanted, "Why are there so many dresses! Yet again, why am I so broke now!" she quietly yelled at herself, then she remembered "Then again, I saved quite a lot over the past couple of months in my savings account, time to put them in good use. Gosh…I sound like Ino now…" Sakura muttered. The muttering girl decided to buy 3 of the many dresses she adored so much and walked out to the food court, it had been hard to walk away such dresses for her. She quietly sipped her Iced Chocolate as she stared at the surrounding stores, she remembered another thing, Ino had invited her to a party that night, and how could she forget! "Stupid Sakura…how could you forget!" she quietly yelled at herself…once again.

Quickly finishing her drink, she walked into a store that she knew very well, that sold the best party dresses in town. Her glassy orbs scanned the racks for a dress that suited her colour preference though is failing at the moment. Her eyes finally landed on a dress that stood out, it was a pastel pink pixie sort of dress. "It's so adorable! I'll try this one." Sakura sighed of relief and made her way to the dressing rooms.

She came out satisfied, "I'm definitely getting this one!" she happily mumbled and walked to the cashier and thanked the lady. Sakura looked at her watch and noted that it was only half past two and thought she should resign back to the mansion.

**Back at the Uchiha estate **

Sasuke groaned as he woke up, and checked his phone. _It's only half past two…wonder where that angel has gone…_he sleepily thought to himself. Sasuke forced his still asleep body up and sat on his bed to think over what to do before the party he had to attend with Sakura. Soft humming shook him out of his thoughts and turned to look at his slightly opened door to only spot a pink blur walk past and heard Sakura's door creaking open and then close.

He got out of bed and walked into her room, rubbing his eyes to rid the sleepiness that lingered in his eyes and spotted the cheerful girl looking in her full length mirror holding up a new dress that she just had bought earlier.

"Sakura…what is that I see?" Sasuke mumbled. The pinkette spun around and happily danced up to the newly awoken boy and eyed him closely, "It's the dress I'll be wearing tonight to Ino's party…" she whispered and twirled herself back to the mirror and asked out loud "It's cute isn't it!"

Sasuke couldn't help himself but smile, she was everything he ever wanted yet he is taking his darn time to make her his. It was frustrating though he planned to confess at the party. "Well, don't ruin it by stuffing yourself tonight" he joked as emeralds glared at him, and retreated back to his room before he got attacked.

**At Ino's party**

Sakura and Sasuke arrived together and both attracted a crowd the moment they stepped out of Sasuke's sports car. "Hey beautiful! You're gonna set me on fire" a random guy shouted towards Sakura. She simply smirked and whispered to the raven blob next to her "That's one of the dumbest pick up lines I've ever heard, even I think Naruto can do better" earning herself a scoff from the lad who couldn't agree with her more. Speaking of the foxy boy, he made his way to his best friend and the girl he desperately wanted his best friend to date. "TEMEEEEEEEE! SAKURAA!" he screamed as he ran towards them and jumped at the end to a halt.

"Geez, Naruto, what did you eat today? There's a sudden sugar rush going through you, and I know it" Sakura questioned the blonde, "He always has a sugar rush" Sasuke muttered. Naruto grinned "It's better to be happy than be an emotional freak like you Teme" and after stating that, he ran back into the crowded house to secure his safety.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY REVIEWED! Man, you guys are like the best people in the Fan fiction World! :L I won't be like those other authors and say I'll give you a cookie, but I'll guarantee you guys world domination ;D JOKES! xD ahahahaha~ well I'll tell you next chapter might be the last one and hopefully I can make it uberly long just to make up for the BIGGEST DELAY IN HISTORY! :D One question…WHO LOVES SUPER JUNIOR! xD I DO! xD**

_**Sakura Nightheart**_


End file.
